Kim Possible (season 6)
This is Talix's representation of a Kim Possible's 'Season six' if the series would've continued.It Would Come back To Cartoon Network In 2019. List *'6.01 "Can the Real Mole Rat Stand Up?"' Having spending time in Sydney for a mission leads Kim, Ron, and Rufus into trouble when they meet a wicked scientist, Dr. Kamboone; unbeknownst to the gang, the evil doc has a mole rat farm and when he sees Rufus as one of his new pets, he seeks his robotic dingos to attack Kim and Ron. When Rufus is kidnapped by the doc, Kim and Ron decides to search for him, but are going to have trouble when all the mole rats are naked and look exactly like Rufus. *'6.02 "Extreme Makeover: Drakken Edition"' Seeing her new loft has no spunk, Kim unintentionally gets involved by a Trading Spaces-like show as she is to spend a day at another person's house...what she don't know is that Kim is trading spaces with Dr. Drakken and the mayhem has begun. Meanwhile, Ron is the only person to help Monique with a unique problem. *'6.03 "Lost in Kimlation"' Drakken creates a device that somehow causes sound waves to be disturb resulting whoever is in the device's range is going to talk a Babel-like voice; Kim, Ron, Monique, Wade, the entire Middle U are all caught in the Babel device and the only person to stop it is Rufus. *'6.04 "That's So Ron"' Always clumsy and thinking Kim dislikes him, Ron decides to be taught as a gentleman being teached by non other than Mr. Barken. However, Ron's new suave moves are going to face a challenge when Monkey Fist returns to get even when he kidnaps both Master Sensei and Yori. Meanwhile, Kim and Bonnie face a new enemy...a rival cheerleader. *'6.05 "Long Live, Queen Shego"' When Rufus uncover a time watch, it is revealed that it can go back in time, when Ron picks up the watch from Rufus, they are both send back to the future when Shego reclaims her spot as Queen. Kim uncovers Ron's futuristic distress call and she must do something she never done before and the only person who has another time device...Professor Dementor. *'6.06 "The Switch is Back"' Just as Kim thinks life could finally go back to normal, it ends up not so when Evil Kim returns and this time really wants to live as the real Kim Possible. The real Kim has to find a way to stop her evil doppleganger before the people she cared about the most lands straight in the middle of Evil Kim's path. Meanwhile, Ron accidentally becomes a professor and must teach a class before things turn not so good. *'6.07 "Boy Troubles"' It's Spring Break time and Kim and Ron wants to spend some quality good time in good ol' Cuba, but things get into a controversial move when Kim rescues a handsome boy while she mistakenly kisses him and the boy reveals he want to date her; but Kim is going to be in a bubble when not only she has Ron to think about, but also when the Gemnappers return for a rare Mexican crystal. *'6.08 "There's No 'U' in W.E.E.V.I.L"' W.E.E.V.I.L is back when Z returns to get revenge on Kim Possible and her K-Squad, but when he tries to recruit new villain members several of them don't make the cut. Those cut members tries to get another chance when they decide to take on Kim and the K-Squad themselves. Meanwhile, Bonnie creates a Big Sister program and realizes Tim and Jim are her little brothers. *'6.09 "Goodbye Middleton, Hello Space (1)"' Kim, Ron,and Rufus try to stop the new W.E.E.V.I.L's latest plan to steal a top secret Russian satellite, but things go worse when one of W.E.E.V.I.L's dark agents, Astrid, takes control of a Mission Control bunker keeping several programmers held hostage. Kim must find a way to save them, but as she and the others try to undo Astrid's damage, they are soon shock when they realize the withholding of the programmers was just a ruse when Kim uncover Z's true plans...abduct a spacecraft and steal the newly built Space Station in space. Kim realizes the only way to stop Z is to race him into space. *'6.10 "Goodbye '''Middleton', Hello Space '''(2)" Upon learning Z's plans to go to space, Kim needs to find a way to get there and stop him. In the search of a spaceship, Kim must cooperate with a captured dark agent, Astrid, and convince a billionaire space explorer-pioneer to use his new spacecraft still under construction. Meanwhile, Wade receives an unknown message by a hacker known as "Hammerhead". *'6.11 "Clean-Up Club"' Kim is offered a chance to join the environmental-friendly Clean Up Club spearheaded by Wendy Marsh. However, during one of their clean up missions, Kim, Wendy, and the rest of the club gets kidnapped by a renegade polluter who intends to spread a toxic waste for revenge. Meanwhile, Ron uses the opportunity to sign in multiple clubs creating chaos in the process. *'6.12 "Ron Dangerous"' While Kim is stuck studying a hard test, Wade needs her help but decides to seek Ron to take her place. Wade informs Ron and Rufus to help him track down the mysterious hacker known as "Hammerhead". Just as if things didn't get worse, Ron, Wade, and Rufus's hunt for the hacker leads them to Dr. Director and Global Justice. *'6.13 "Never Quit"' Z persuades Shego to get Kim Possible by kidnapping her twin brothers. Shego likes the chance and does it. When Shego takes Jim and Tim convincing them its an adventure, the boys know what is going on and decide to play her game; while they give clues to Rufus, who in turn inform Kim and Ron about Z and Shego's plot. *'6.14 "See No W.E.E.V.I.L"' Kim tracks Z in another heist of missing energy waves. When Kim learns of Drakken teaming up with Z once again, Kim tries to stop them. However, one of the new W.E.E.V.I.L's dark agents, Leviticus uses his background in sensory science and robs Kim's sight. Blinded, Kim needs the help of a blind dog to guide her through her life while Ron, Wade, and Rufus bring back the K-Squad to help them stop Leviticus. *'6.15 "Mrs. Kim Stoppable"' A manipulative trickster known as Nadrin forms an unlikely alliance with Z and Drakken as Z tells Nadrin to distract Kim and her allies. Nadrin uses his powers to hypnotize Kim into believing she is marrying Ron. Ron tries to convince Kim she isn't his wife, but as he tries to undo Nadrin's mess, Ron is getting more and more pressured as he re-examines his and Kim's relationship and if marriage is really in their future. *'6.16 "Twins of Mystery"' Jim and Tim convinces Kim to let them be part of the K-Squad. Kim objects to it. Feeling discouraged, the twins decide to show their sister they are ready so they decide to take on W.E.E.V.I.L's latest plot. However, their skills are no match when Z decides to use them against their own sister. *'6.17 "World's Fair"' Drakken and Shego are still struggling to feel if they need to be partners with Raphael's son, Z, but in a desperate attempt to get out of their deal with Z, Drakken makes a deal with Kim and gives her a huge advantage to take down Z once and for all. However, Kim doubts about their trust and considers they may have a ulterior motive. *'6.18 "Evil Magician Much?"' Ron takes Baby Hannah and Rufus to a magician show, but as they enjoy the magician, Maestro the Great. Ron witnesses Maestro committing a crime. IN attempt to stop him, Ron and Rufus steal Maestro's wand. However, Ron has no idea the wand has a mind of its own. Maestro in the meantime tracks down his wand and try to stop Ron even if he uses his magic to abduct Baby Hannah. *'6.19 "Tracking with the Stars"' A dancing duo of a popular actress and a ex-dancer stuns everyone when Kim and Wade deducts the duo are committing robberies trying to be the new "Bonnie and Clyde". As they try to stop the dancing thieves, Kim and Wade are having a hard time trying to track them down. Meantime, Ron tries to have a peaceful movie night with Kim, but is shock to see he has to babysit his visiting cousin. *'6.20 "Happy Birthday Kim"' Ron does his best to do a surprise birthday party for Kim, but just as Kim is trying to enjoy her birthday. She realizes a lot of her old foes such as Dr. Drakken, Shego, Dr. Dementor, Duff Killigan, Camille Leon, and Monkey Fist will offer her their own presents. *'6.21 "K-Squad Meet Your Match"' Z's latest ploy prompts Kim and the K-Squad to stop him and W.E.E.V.I.L. However, the K-Squad are against the wall when they face dark agents who are mimicking the K-Squad's moves. Trying to find a way to stop the agents, the K-Squad must quickly adapt new moves and regain their courage before they are forced to disband due to their discourage. *'6.22 "It's A Not-So Wonderful Life"' Just as Kim is finally going to bring down Z, Z make his move infecting Kim with a serum that causes her to have self-doubt. Kim suddenly doubts about her mission life and how she can save the world as well her relationships with Ron and Wade. Ron and Wade realize the only way to reverse her doubt, they must show her the good she have caused by inviting many people she helped saved. They hope it can reverse the doubt so Kim can do what she does best and stop Z. Category:Talix Category:Kim Possible Category:Virtual Continuations Category:Seasons